


The Showers

by TielCas987



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Hardcore BDSM, Jock Dean, M/M, Masters Twins, Nerdy/Jock Castiel, Nurse Ms. Masters, Oral Sex, Short Story, Shower Sex, Teacher Crowley, Teacher Ms. Masters, Top Dean, hardcore anal sex between cas and dean, hung dean, no prep no lube, some fluff for ya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TielCas987/pseuds/TielCas987
Summary: Football player Dean winchester decides he wants to have a little fun with the cute nerdy boy who he sometimes finds staring at him. Shower sex and little fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about all my favorite fanfics and I was just like, why not put them all in one small story?! I hope y’all like the story:) feel free to comment your thoughts!!

 

_I’m so into you_

_I can barely breathe_

_And all I wanna do, Is to fall in deep_

_Cause close ain’t close enough, til we cross the line_

_So name a game to play, and I’ll roll the dice_

 

As I think about those lyrics from earlier this morning, I stare at his back, Dean Winchester the most popular guy at school. I know it’s foolish to have a crush on someone who will never feel the same, but I can’t help it.

Luckily this was the last period of the day so I can finally get away from him. While everyone waits for our teacher to arrive, they talk to each other loudly, sometimes throwing paper balls or pencils.

I don’t pay attention to them though, and decide to text my sister and tell her that I will be home late because of my Cross Country practice afterschool. That is, until Benny Lafitte, a popular football player bumps into my desk, making my phone drop to the ground.

Right when I was about to grab my phone, Dean quickly darted out of his seat, and picks up my phone, and puts it in his pocket. “S’ mine now.”

To say that I was surprised, was an understatement. I didn’t expect this to happen at all, and I remain in the same position, completely frozen.

After a few minutes, I get my self together and force my voice to work, “Uhm, give it back.” I say with false confidence.

“Nope, gonna have to come get it.” He said, and his boyish grin grew to a sly smirk. Right then I decided to stop being such a wuss and do something.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I jumped to my feet and reached my hand into Dean’s pants, and grabbed my phone. I almost stopped to rub against his muscular thighs, because oh my fucking God, this man was ripped.

When I stepped back and sat back down, I was surprised to see Dean’s smirk completely erased, and that was enough to make me smile.

Right then, Ms. Masters walked in, and everyone scrambled to their seats, and I was beyond thankful that Dean wouldn’t get the chance to do something else.

 

 

•

 

 

**(Two hours later)**

 

My muscles ached from all the running I had to do, and I welcomed the hot spray beating down onto my skin.

After I washed my body, I began to touch myself, thinking about how Dean’s skin burned hot under my touch earlier, and how sweaty he got during his football practice.

Right when I was about to reach my peak, I heard foot steps aproaching, and I realized that I hadn’t exactly been quiet. 

I nearly slipped on the water slick tile when Dean opened the shower curtain, and stared at me with a shit eating grin.

My jaw dropped as he stood there, in nothing but a towel, eyeing my naked body. I know I should feel uncomfortable at the way he is looking at me, but I’m not.

My arousal from a few minutes ago suddenly comes rushing back, and I feel incredibly turned on at seeing Dean’s broad chest and muscular body.

“You just gonna stand there?” I say, wanting him to come closer. Right after I said this, Dean dropped his towel, and stepped into my personal space.

I know I don’t have any experience in this kind of stuff but it doesn’t take a genious to know that Dean is way bigger than average. Having enough of being that shy, weird nerd that didn’t have enough courage to take risks, I lean in and brush our lips together.

I was pleasantly suprized that Dean responded eagerly, and thrust his tongue into my mouth, playing with my inexperienced one. This is everything I have ever wanted, and I smiled like a madman at how Dean pulled me closer to him, making our bodies meet.

I moaned excitedly when he started to grind his hips into mine, rubbing our swollen cocks together. My breath hitched as I hear him chuckle darkly and push me lightly back against the tiled wall.

“Gonna make you feel so good.” He says, voice thick with arousal. Walking up to me, he slides down to his knees, grabbing my hips with a firm grip.

I can’t believe this is happening, Dean Winchester, womanizer of the school is about to blow me.

When I feel his hot tongue lick my slit, I can’t help but moan at the foreign sensation. And when he wrapped his perfect, soft lips around the head, my breath stuttered at how hot and tight his mouth is.

“UHMPH!” I pant out when Dean bobbed his head further down, and I nearly came then and there when I felt my dick hit the back of his throat. 

Unintentionally, I buck my hips forward, making him gag slightly but to my surprise, he didn’t move away, just stayed there ready for me to take over.

Burying my hands in his wet hair, I lightly thrust into his mouth, and I can’t help but whimper as Dean’s tongue rubs against the underside of my heavy cock.

After a few minutes, I start to thrust faster, and I just love how hot and tight Dean’s mouth feels around me.

at this point, I was so out of it that I nearly jumped out of my skin when Dean quickly pulled off and jumped to his feet. Leaning in, his lips lightly brush against my ear, sending chills down my spine.

“My turn to have some fun.” He whispered, and quickly turned my body around, and pulled my hips toward him. I let my cheek rest against the cool tile while Dean slaps his rigid cock against my tight hole.

It felt so good when he started rubbing his shaft between my cheeks, and I push my hips back against his cock, wanting more. 

Dean laughed loudly, and started to grind his dick into my ass. “I wish you could see yourself, you look so beautiful like this.” As he said this, a fond smile forms on my lips and I felt my heart warm.

”Please!” I say impatient, wanting him inside me. “Please what?” Dean says teasingly. After a moment of trying to find my voice I yelp as Dean roughly grinds his hips forward, making me bump against the tiled wall.

”please! Please Dean, fuck me! Need it so bad!” I beg, and when Dean leaned forward, he kissed the back of my neck and rapped an arm around my torso possesively.

”Gonna fuck you so hard.” He says, voice muffled by the skin of my neck. I felt Dean move his free hand around to my lips, “Suck.” He says dominantly, and I didn’t dare defy him. 

After I thoroughly coated his fingers, Dean pulled them out and brought them down to my hole and rubbed there for a moment. “Please!” I say in a higher pitched voice than I wanted to. 

I hear him laugh under his breath and my breath becomes ragged as Dean pushes in the first finger in to the knuckle. Oh my fucking God his fingers are so big. Wanting more, I rock back against his finger and I just let myself get fucked by Dean’s finger.

After a moment, Dean added a second finger, opening me up. “Ohhhh! Fingers so big!” I moan out. Dean suddenly stopped scissoring his fingers, “Are you okay? Is this too much?” He asked, and I smiled at how he sounded truly concerned.

”No! Please continue.” I say and wantonly push my hips back onto his fingers. I released a pleasant sigh when Dean seperated his fingers, stretching me out. 

Now, I can’t hold back any longer. “Please! I’m ready, please fuck me now!” I say, wanting Dean to finally fuck me. He pulled his fingers out and spit on his dick, slicking himself up. 

“Are you sure, I don’t want to hurt you...” he says, and I needily push back onto Dean’s dick. “Okay, you asked for it.” He said and I could just sense the smirk on his face.

I know that two fingers are not enough at all, and Dean’s dick will probably destroy me, but right now I can’t seem to care. Once I felt the fat head breach my tight hole, I couldn’t stop the endless list of curses that fell out of my mouth, wow this guy was hung as fuck.

After a few moments, Dean bottomed out and leaned forward, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck. “You okay?” He asked, and all I could do was nod, completely lost at how Dean’s huge cock stretched me out.

”M’ gonna move now.” He said, and I prepared myself to get pounded. Luckily, Dean started out slow. “God! So fucking tight.” He says, and I moan loudly as he thrusts into something inside me that sent shock waves of pleasure throughout my entire body. It felt like I was on top of the world, I could feel the pleasure all the way down to my toes.

By the time Dean was mercilessly pounding into me, I was left speechless, I couldn’t even moan because it was all too much. I couldn’t focus on anything, while Dean was thrusting into that same spot over and over again, I could feel how his girth stretched my hole to the brim as he rubbed against my walls. He also started to pull my hair slightly, and although in any other situation, it would have been painful, right now the pain just turned to pleasure as my entire body seemed it was floating at such pleasure.

Everything was just incredibly intense, and I could feel myself nearing to orgasm with every passing moment. “Gonna- I’m gonna cum!” I say and before I can take another breath, I am coming harder than ever before, clenching down onto Dean’s still thrusting cock.

Now, I could tell Dean was close too because he started thrusting even harder and he grabbed both of my hips in a steel like grip, and before I know it, he is pumping his hot come into me, marking me.

After he came down from his orgasm, Dean leaned forward and trailed kisses down my back, still lightly thrusting into me.

”Hey Cas, m’ gonna eat my come out of your ass.” He says this and I am not only shocked that he knows my name but I am starting to feel myself harden again at his words.

Staying true to his words, Dean pulls out and leans down, burying his tongue into my gaping hole. My sensative hole clenches down onto his tongue as he sucks the come out and swallows eagerly.

All too soon, Dean is pulling away, and I feel my knees buckle. After Dean catches me, he turns the water off and dries us both off. “That was amazing!” I say, staring into his deep green eyes. 

“Fuck yeah it was!” He says, and leans forward, connecting our lips. Wow, this man has yet to disappoint.


	2. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Castiel has sex with Dean, he thinks that he was just one of Deans latest hookups, just a good fuck. But when an accident happens, Cas realizes he might be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to upload, I haven’t been inspired to write for a while. But here is a full chapter! Some fluff and probably the best smut I think I’ve ever written<3

Its been a few hours since me and Dean had sex in the locker room showers. He had dropped me off at my house, driving away with that trademark smirk. Cocky bastard.

I can still feel the bruises he left on my hips, my stretched hole and how there is still a little bit of cum leaking out. I can’t help myself from reaching around and pulling my pants and boxers down, and thrusting two fingers in.

I moan at the looseness and slick slide from Dean’s cum. Its all I can do to not scream out in pleasure when my fingers work on their own, rubbing against my abused prostate.

Its not long until my orgasm hits me, and I’m a shaking mess. The embarrassment is almost overwhelming when I realize how I must look, how I must’ve looked after Dean fucked me.

Dean will probably never speak to me again, I was just a good fuck. I know thats all it is. Right? I can’t let myself hope for him to actually show an interest in me.

I’ve been disappointed enough in the past to fall to fall under Dean’s spell blindly. But the thought of having those strong arms rapped around me again, protected from the world outside of our own, makes my chest tighten.

I fall asleep to the thought of gold, freckled skin, the perfect muscled plains of skin that I’ve dreamed about touching for so long. I smile when I wake up in the morning, having had the best sleep in a long time.

 

 

•

 

 

The next day of school is torture, the only classes I have with Dean are at the end of the day during 7th, 8th, and 9th period. The day passes slowly and I can’t help it when in nearly every class, my mind wanders, thinking about what happened yesterday.

A mutual friend between me and Dean, Charlie Bradburry, noticed right away that something was up. She spent all of three entire classes trying to get information out of me.

Finally, in a hushed tone, I lean in and whisper into her ear. I could feel my face heating up as she squealed so loud, the entire class looked at us. I can’t believe how embarrassing this is, hiding my face in my hands.

Luckily, since we don’t usually cause trouble we don’t get detention. Charlie was grinning so hard I’m sure her face hurts but I could tell that was the last thing she was thinking about.

“Oh. My. _God_ ,” I had to stifle my laugh as she struggled to breath with all the excitement strumming through her.

“So Dean-o popped your cherrie?” and as soon as she said it, she clamped a hand over her mouth, as she had said entirely too loud. The entire class including our teacher, Mr. Crowley looks at us.

If I could die from embarrassment, I would have. most people were grinning ear to ear, some looked mortified, and disturbingly, Mr. Crowley was smirking.

I felt my head spinning, my heart beating too loud in my ears. Without knowing what I’m doing, I stand up abruptly and run out of the room, not stopping until I accidentally run into someone. Hard.

I felt dizzy, my head hurt. My vision was blurry, not just from the accident, the anxiety from my entire class finding out I’m gay, and the fact that I know they will tell everyone else.

I’m brought out of my thoughts as I hear the person I crashed into cursing, angry at me. The voice sounds familiar but I can’t place it. I feel like I’m in another reality, my bones feel like lead and Its hard to breath.

I can hear the change in tone with the voice, it sounds concerned and rushed. I thought I was hallucinating when I saw Dean’s face come into view, but I realized it was all too real as he shakes me into reality.

“Cas!”...“Cas!” “Hey, are you okay?” Dean says, worry clear on his face. My head hurts a lot, must have hit it pretty hard. “Y-yeah ‘m fine.” I say, slowly getting up, and leaning against the lockers for support.

I feel something wet and hot against my forehead. Without thinking, I reach out and touch the wetness, when my hand comes away its red and bloody. Turns out, when I crashed into Dean, I fell and hit my head hard on the brick wall by the blue lockers.

“Not f-fine.” I say, sliding down to the ground, back leaning against the lockers. Dean is by my side in an instant. I don’t know why though, I was nothing to him. Right? Dean was known for his heartless hookups, and failed relationships.

He was just being nice. Thats it. He helps me get up again, and he’s taking me somewhere, but I don’t pay attention, I welcome the throbbing pain. But at the same time I focus on Dean’s hands on my body. Its not sexual at all, but its calming to feel his guiding hands on my lower back and shoulder.

Time seems to leave me because the next thing I know, the school nurse is in front of me, and I realize she was talking to me. “Hun, you with me?” She asks, tone calm but alert. Ms. Masters was always flirty with me for some reason. But now that everyone knows I’m gay I guess I won’t have to worry about that.

“Yeah.” At that, she made an unimpressed expression and started to cleanup all the blood on my forehead. “What happened to him?” Clearly talking to Dean, who apparently was still here.

“He was running down the hall and accidentally crashed into me. Hit his head pretty hard on a brick wall.

At that, she whistled low. It didn’t take long for her to finish, and she started talking, but I couldn’t find it in myself to care.

I get to go home early, but I don’t want to call my parents to get them to pick me up, they would literally shit a brick if they saw me. Apparently Dean picked up on what I was thinking, and slung an arm over my shoulders, walking me put to the parking lot.

“Thank you for taking me home, Dean.” I say, my mind going crazy at how close we are. I can feel the heat of Dean’s body. I can’t help the shudder that goes through my body.

Dean looks over at me, brow raised, but opens the door for me to get in. It doesn’t take long for us to get to my house and luckily, there are no cars in the driveway. No one’s home.

Dean seems to once again pick up on what I was thinking. He smirks and gets out, walking over to my door and opens it. My cheeks heat up at the action, but I get out, head down while trying not to smile.

He walks me to the door and I can’t help but linger here, not wanting Dean to leave.

Dean leans into my personal space, lips brushing my ear, like the day before. It sends shivers down my body. “Looks like were all... _alone_.” He says, and he emphasizes that last word with a kiss to my neck.

I couldn’t help but moan quietly. Dean chuckles and looks to me expectantly. God Dean Winchester is the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen. I open the door and grab Dean’s forearm, guiding him inside.

Automatically it smells of cinnamon from my moms candles, and there is a slight chill in the air, with the AC kicking. I shiver slightly and bring us to my room. My room isn’t decorated with extreme personality like a lot of people. There are some posters on the walls of bands and LED lights on the back of my tv.

The queen sized bed is against the wall to the left and the tv is on the wall to the right. On the wall directly in front of the door, there is the window and a black dresser. After Dean looks around the room, he quickly smirks, that _Goddamned_ smirk, and pushed me lightly against the closest wall.

I shouldn’t like the manhandling as much as I do but that thought seems to be less important when Dean attaches those perfect lips to my pale neck. Hands were roaming, exploring. “No marks where people can see!” I squeak out, not wanting to get caught by my parents.

Dean growls, quickly pulling my shirt over my head, throwing it somewhere unknown. But then Dean is back again, biting and licking and sucking at my unmarked skin. After a while of Dean kissing every part of me he could get, he pulls down my jeans and boxers, and quickly pulls me up, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

I don’t even know how long we’re just here, with Dean’s hips grinding into my ass and tongue exploring and tasting my mouth.

“Come on! Fuck me, please,” I knew I must seem desperate, but I need to feel what I did yesterday. I need to feel protected. Worshiped. Thoroughly fucked out. I needed to feel that perfect cock inside me again.

Dean stares at me for a moment, breath hitching. “Gotta prep you first.” Dean says after a moment, and is about to let me down but I stop him. “No! Don’t need it! Come on, need to feel you inside again.” God, when I felt how much Dean’s cock stretched me yesterday, it felt so good, I need it again.

I didn’t realize I said that last part out loud, as Dean looked at me like I was crazy, but then his eyes changed.

They changed into something I’ve never seen before, the amount of desire and hunger there almost scared me. But then, Dean just nodded. He pulled out his throbbing cock from his jeans and rubbed the leaking head against my entrance, smearing the pre-cum there before pushing in, making us both cry out.

This was even better than yesterday, the stretch made me moan uncontrollably.

Once Dean was fully seated, he looked up from where he was watching his hung cock disappearing into me and I could tell how much this affected him.

“God, Cas!” He groaned, throwing his head back. “So tight, can barely move.” he says, and leans in and seals our lips together. After a few moments, I pull back, “Move.” Was all I said before Dean did just that.

He pulled his hips back and slowly thrusts in. He keeps his slow pace for a little bit, wanting to drag this out. Every time he thrusts in, he gets a little more rough, and all I can do cry out in pleasure, but the pain is still there. And I cherish the pain just as much as the pleasure.

Soon Dean picked up the pace, balls slapping against my ass, and the friction was so perfect, so pure it was amazing. I could feel my orgasm building quickly. At this point, I was moaning so loud I’m sure the neighbors can hear but I can’t find myself to care.

It was only when Dean was full force slamming into me, that I knew I wasn’t going to last long. It was so rough and hard. But oh God, I couldn’t ask for something better. I could feel my balls draw up, my thighs shake, and I came with a high pitched moan. Dean still kept his pace, and it wasn’t long until he was coming in my ass.

I could feel the hot cum shooting inside, and it made me shiver. After he was finished, he let his dick fall out of my abused hole, and set me down on my bed. My thighs hurt from half holding myself up, but it felt good, the soreness, the cum leaking out of my hole. I could fall asleep, but Dean didn’t want me to yet.

“Come one babe, don’t fall asleep yet. Gotta clean you up.” And at that, left the room to get a wet washcloth to clean me up with. after we were cleaned up a bit, he took of his clothes and pulled us under the covers. I let out a sated sigh as he pulled me to his chest, resting my head in the crook of his neck, careful not to touch the large wound on my forehead.

Dean spent about thirty minutes whispering praises in my ear, “You were so good,” “So beautiful,” “You felt so good.” We spent a few more minutes in blissed out silence, before we got up and Dean started a bath.

He got in first and pulled me in to lay with my back to his chest, between his legs. It all felt so peaceful and right.

Maybe Dean did have more than just a sexual attraction to me... Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Ariana Grande - Into You lyrics


End file.
